creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Psycho Timmie
This is the story of me. My name Is, well was Timmie Mcarth. My family wasn't among, well lets just say 'normal'. No, scratch that, my family, ha ha, my FAMILY... It all started in that dark room, the room I called home, sanctuary, the only time I would ever come to any harm was when, they would come in. When they would slide that rusted metal latch across the door, the door that kept me form them. the only keeping me sane. You see, I had no friends and very little contact with the outside world. My skin, dull and grey, my hair white, shaggy and tangled. My face... MY face.... MY FACE... ah ha ha haa... well I'll tell you about that soon. The room I was situated in had no windows, no natural light what so ever. The only source of light was from a nearly dead light bulb far, far up on the tall sealing. I got food, food. That was no food, that was god damn shit on a fucking plate. water, haha. Don't make me laugh! I got a drink after every two days. I was so week, helpless. My father and mother, HATED me. Dark hatred, you could see it in there eyes. pure, dark, un-dying hatred. Would you like to know how I know the hated me? the would shout it at me when they slid the rusted latch across the door and as they walked in the room, they would scream it at me as they beat me. I would cry myself to sleep in the corner of my room. And when sleep drifted over me... it was just the same thing over and over. Now, now we get to my face. My grey skin seemed to be the only 'real' color in that room. Well that and red... The ultimate punishment my 'parents' could think of, was to whip me. Whip me with a long, rusted piece of barbed wire, it would tare chunks of flesh off of my body, blood would drip from me and I would cry and wonder why this was happening to a helpless child. One day, I tried a smile, just once to see how it would feel. Would you like to know what happened next...? my parents stretched the barbed wire across my mouth, and pilled, used it like a gag. then, then they started pulling it left and right, and pilling back and down all at the same time until.... well lets just say, I am ALWAYS sad now. You see the flesh of a human is so fragile.... blood poured from my mouth and as my mother and father walked away from me, laughing, they said. "Don't be sad." you see they cut my mouth so it would look like a frown. I'm going to skip along a bit here... to the point of my... true creation. I was sick of crying. So I found a sharp object in my room and pierced my tear ducts. blood poured down my cheeks instead of tears, and I was to.. week to wipe them away. it didn't really stop the crying but aided my insanity. One day my father decided to get a few lashes in on his own, as he waked in the room I stood on shaky knees, as I gripped the sharp object in my hand. He laughed at me, swinging the wire round and around, toying with me. So I shoved my only hope between his eyes. He screamed and dropped the wire. I saw an advantage. So I picked the rusted barbed wire up and hid in one of the corners and waited for my mother, my father slowly dying in the middle of the room, crying... and I giggled... a little at first then a lot. At this point my mother came in and rushed towards my nearly dead father. I walked behind her and strangled her with the barbed wire, giggling hysterically as I did it peering into my now dead fathers eyes. Before I left the room I looked back at my parents. So peaceful. With the barbed wire wrapped around my dull grey hand I said. "DON'T BE SAD...". My face, dull and grey, a red stream of tears run down my cheeks and a frown that never stops. I am a psycho. I am psycho Timmie. Don't be sad. Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Psycho Timmie page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 00:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC)